spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob in Go! Animate World (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
This Special is the 1st Special '''of the Series (not Counting Revenge of the Writers) SpongeBob Discovers Go! Animate Universe And Discovers That it's Different in A Strange Sense. '''Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 9 Under construction The Plot The Episode Starts With Patchy The Pirate Greeting the Viewer as Usual, And he Presents Go! Animate, And Then he makes a "Potty gets Grounded" Series, Then Potty Makes a Patchy Get Grounded Series on Go! Animate, Patchy Later Finds it and the Go! Animate Patchy tells the Kids to Enjoy this Special. The SpongeBob Part of the Episode Starts at The Video Store, Where SpongeBob Sees a Lot of VHS's of Stuff including Spingebill Collection Vol. 1, SpingeBill Collection Vol. 2, And SpingeBill Collection Vol. 3, SpongeBob Isn't interested in these, He Then, Looks Through the Cobberd, And Finds a VHS of Go! Animate: The Movie, SpongeBob Watches it and Enjoyed the Movie. Then Patrick Breaks in Through the Door, Because Patrick Received an Inviteation to The Go! Animate Party at 5:30, and Patrick had anthoer invasion to give to SpongeBob, "I'm Just Glad you're not hosting the Party' this Time''' SpongeBob.", SpongeBob and Patrick go to the Party, And Patrick's Woman, Merissa just Arrived, And Patrick along with his Girlfirend start Dancing together, And SpongeBob is looking for a Woman Around the Party, until Kim From Go! Animate Universe Shows up, And SpongeBob Asks her to Dance with him. then SpongeBob, after dancing with Kim, He Noticed a Weird Patty, It was a '''Grounded Patty', SpongeBob toke a Bite and Diesel came out of nowhere and SpongeBob spit out the Sandwich in Surpise, and Diesel Told SpongeBob That he was Grounded for a Random amount of Numbers, Kim told SpongeBob that that was Common in Go! Animate Universe, For that to Happen, Patrick went over to take a Bite of the Grounded Sandwich Thinking it's a Krabby Patty, SpongeBob Yells Noo in a Dramatic Way. Patrick takes a Bite and gets "Grounded" By Diesel, "Ok, That was Random, And comepletly Unexpected" Said Patrick After Taking a Bite and Getting "Grounded", By Diesel, Squidward Then Showed up And Finds a Grounded Patty at a Side Table that Wasn't at the Side, Squidward Eats It, Then, Diesel Shows Pops up out of nowhere and "Grounds" Squidward, Squidward gets Confused, he came with Sally, to the Go! Animate Party, And Patrick Drinks all The punch, "Soory, i ccoulndn't saavvee you soommme Squuuiiidward"''Patrick says Like he Strugging to stay Awake (it's 12:30 AM). So SpongeBob And his Friend Kim have a Good Time Till Kim's Father Shows up, Then SpongeBob Gets Stuck in Go! Animate Universe later on, Kim Ends up in her Room But SpongeBob also got Grounded with KIm, "''How did you get Grounded SpongeBob? Like i Said Spongey, It's Common in Go! animate universe for this to Happen" So SpongeBob Starts Planning a Way Out, So that he can go back home. It Was 1:18 AM, And the Party Was Still Going on, Patrick Gets Worried about SpongeBob, Squidward Tells Patrick" You know Patrick, I bet SpongeBob is Ok, Don't Worry, He'll Be Fine", Patrick Listens to Squidward, And Continues Dancing with his Woman While Squidward his Dancing with Sally, While Drinking The Special Punch, The Punch Causes Patrick to act all Werid, Squidward Notices this and Tells a few People Around that Patrick had too much Punch. SpongeBob Trys to find a Way out, He Turns into a Paper Airplane And Trys to Find the Portal, He evenaully Got Cought and Grounded more by Diesel, So SpongeBob has to deal with Go! Animate Universe, Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes) Category:Episodes Category:2014